


Home

by makichansenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chris Daughtry - Freeform, Home, M/M, Songfic, akaashi is so flabbing happy, bokuto notices some stuff, my baby owls are so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto realizes what 'home' means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but didn't know how to end it. hahaha. it's done now so here ya go!! <3

Bokuto Koutarou is a professional volleyball player.  He's living the dream he's had since he was small.  He went through many ups and downs until his second year in high school where he met the most amazing setter he had laid eyes on.  The setter's name is Akaashi Keiji.  Bokuto knew that Akaashi was special. He just didn't think that he would eventually fall for the pretty setter, and then share an apartment when they were both in college.  Bokuto couldn't hold it in any longer. He confessed to Akaashi a couple days after he moved in.  Bokuto was slightly surprised that Akaashi also like him. Of course Akaashi would like Bokuto.  Bokuto was the definition of "a cool son of a gun", and was the best ace (he was just in the top 5, but whatever makes him happy).

 

Time went on and Bokuto became a professional player on the national team, and Akaashi worked as a kindergarten teacher.  Bokuto and Akaashi had many clashes in their schedules.  Despite living together, they barely saw each other.  Bokuto had to wake up before the sun to get to practice, and he would often arrive home late.  Akaashi was fine with it at first, but eventually grew restless. He talked to Bokuto about it, and they made comprises so that they could see each other more often. 

 

Soon enough, Bokuto was able to start playing for the national team as a starter.  This was both a good and a bad thing.  It was good because Bokuto was finally able to live out his dream.  It was bad because it meant weeks away from Akaashi.  The pair had it rough at the beginning, but they persevered and made plans to keep in contact while Bokuto was gone.  The two would seem okay on skype or during phone calls, but in reality, they were both depressed and starved for the other. 

 

It was like this for years, until realization dawned upon Bokuto.  Throughout the years, Bokuto had thought that volleyball is home.  Wherever he could play volleyball and have fun, it was home to him.  But now, Bokuto knows for sure that home is where Akaashi is.  So at the young age of 25, Bokuto announced his retirement to his team.  The team was shocked, and had suffered a great loss.  After all, Bokuto was the star of the team.  Bokuto left his resignation letter with the coach, and flew back to Akaashi. 

 

Of course, Akaashi had no idea what Bokuto was doing.  Just the thought of surprising Akaashi made Bokuto excited to be going home. 

 

Bokuto had arrived at their shared apartment, but Akaashi wasn't home yet.  He looked at the time, and noticed that he still had some time before Akaashi would actually be home.  Bokuto dropped his bags and went to the nearby flower shop.  He bought a bouquet of red roses, and ordered take out for dinner.  When he got back to the apartment, Bokuto still had 15 minutes left.  He put the flowers on the coffee table, and took a shower.  Bokuto wasn't expecting Akaashi to be back when he got out of the shower.  They were both surprised to see each other.

 

Akaashi was holding the bouquet of flowers with wide eyes looking at Bokuto, "Bokuto-san? What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at a practice match right now?"

 

Bokuto smiled and walked to Akaashi for a hug.  He then dragged Akaashi to sit on the couch as he turned on the TV to the sports news channel, and proceeded to sit next to Akaashi.  Akaashi looked at him in confusion until Bokuto pointed to the TV.  Akaashi slowly tore his gaze from Bokuto to the TV, and was shocked to see "FAMOUS VOLLEYBALL ACE, BOKUTO KOUTAROU, RETIRES AFTER PLAYING FOR THE NATIONAL TEAM FOR 4 YEARS".

 

Akaashi stared at the TV in disbelief, then directed his eyes to Bokuto, "Why?" Akaashi asked. "Volleyball is your passion. Playing for the national team has always been your dream, and you worked so hard to get there."

 

Bokuto smiled, "I didn't feel at home there.  Yeah, it was fun and all, but I always missed you… like… a lot. Don't worry Akaashi. I don't regret anything.  I just want to be home, where I belong.  All I need is your love; it will always be enough for me." Bokuto looks at Akaashi in the eyes, "Besides, I can always get a job as a coach.  I think that would be better.  Teaching kids how to play a sport I love, giving them a reason to love volleyball, and to help them get their "moment" for when they fall in love with the sport. It'll be fun, and better because I'll be able to come home to you everyday." Bokuto gives Akaashi a wide smile, and Akaashi falls in love with him all over again. 

 

"Home will forever be where you are." Akaashi says as he leans into Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I really like Chris Daughtry... and bokuaka. 
> 
> leave a comment!.... please??? <3


End file.
